Darling Julie
by Juliefreak133
Summary: Julie Andrews and her husband Blake Edwards have an argument behind the scenes of Darling Lili
1. Chapter 1

It was day number 10 of filming Darling Lili and they were filming on an outside set today.

Blake decided that he wanted to play a prank to liven things up around the set, and he had just the idea. He set up some firecrackers in the floor and told the crew to hide and watch, all that was left to do was to wait for Julie to come through the doors.

'Any moment now, she's going to get the fright of her life' he thought and chuckled to himself. Little did he know that explosions were Julie's worst phobia.

He could hear her coming so he lit set them off and stood back behind one of the trees. As soon a Julie walked through the door, the first one went off, followed by many others. She screamed as loud as she could, covered her ears, and sank down to the floor, all the while more bangs and explosions were going off. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly and prayed for this all to be over.

After all the commotion had stopped, she stood up and looked around to find the culprit, only to see her husband Blake stroll out from his hiding place, he just stood there, grinning, pleased with himself and his prank, still oblivious to his wife's fear.

She couldn't believe he was smiling!

'He obviously doesn't know me at all!' She thought angrily and threw him an evil look before storming off set and back to her trailer to calm down and try to slow down her heart beat.

Blake started to follow her to see what was wrong but quickly got called back by a member of the set crew who was questioning about the lighting. He said to himself that he would talk to her later.

"CUT! That's lunch!" Blake shouted and all at once everyone cleared off set and to the cafeteria for some food. He decided that now would be a good time to speak to his wife.

"Hey honey, are you okay? You seemed upset earlier?"

"Upset? Oh no, of course not, why would I be upset?" She lied, giving him a fake smile

"Good as long as you're okay"

"Yes I'm absolutely fantastic!" she said a little louder with a sarcastic tone to her voice, and with that she stood up and walked off.

Julie did not speak another word to Blake all day.

They arrived home quite late, so she went straight up to their bedroom and slammed the door. Blake followed shortly after.

"Darling, are you sure that you're okay? You don't seem yourself"

That was the last straw, Julie had lost it, she broke down, shouting at her husband.

"Oh I don't seem myself, don't I?! Do you want to know why I don't seem myself Blake?! Hmmm? Well where do I begin. Firstly you thought that it would completely hilarious to set of explosions on set when you know that it is my worst phobia, why would you do that!? I nearly passed out! And secondly you didn't even have the curtesy to follow me afterwards, did you not think that maybe you could have upset me? And thirdly at lunch you just acted like nothing had happened! And that is why I am not being myself! There is that what you wanted?!"

"Do you still love me?" He asked stupidly, shocked at his wife's outburst.

"Of course I bloody love you! I just don't like you very much at the moment!" She shouted

"Darling I'm-" Blake began, but was interrupted by his wife

"Don't darling me, leave me alone, and you're sleeping in the guest room tonight, so goodnight!" And with that she slammed the door in his face.

Blake walked miserably down the hall to the guest room, trying to process what had just happened.

Meanwhile Julie was alone, crouched down on the floor with her back against the bedroom door and her head in between her knees, crying her heart out.

'How could he do this to me!' She cried.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Julie and Blake drove to the set in utter silence.

As soon as the car stopped, Julie opened her door and rushed to her trailer, Blake sat in the car for a while thinking and eventually, he got out of the car to get ready for Julie and Rock's Love scene.

Julie walked out of her trailer looking gorgeous and receiving whistles from the crew.

Blake started rolling the camera and the scene went great until it was time for the Kiss. Blake was surprised to see his wife clinging onto her fellow actors lips and kissing him a little too passionately for Blake's liking.

"CUT!" Blake yelled receiving strange looks from the crew, including the actors.

Blake motioned for Julie to come with him.

"What's the problem?" asked Julie annoyed.

"I'd like to talk to you... alone!" said Blake sounding irritated which Julie found amusing knowing her plan had worked, she had successfully made her husband jealous.

Before she could answer he pulled her and in just a few seconds later they were inside her tailer.

"What was that all about Julie? You were suppose to fake the kiss"

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Julie acting innocent and feeling very pleased with herself.

"The Kiss! Why did you make it so passionate?" asked Blake, very jealous

"Well I wanted to know what it feels like to be kissed by a real man" Julie said smirking

Suddenly Blake pushed her against the hard wall very forcefully and kissed her even harder.

They broke away breathless.

"Was that man enough for you?" asked Blake looking smug

Julie didn't even answer him she just kissed him back.

Before she knew it he had picked her up and had her against the wall, Blake's hands busy undoing the small buttons on her dress.

"Blake no...the crew" Said Julie panting and worried they might hear them.

"Don't worry love, we'll only be five minutes" said Blake kissing her.

Soon all of their clothes were discarded and everyone outside could hear their passionate love making, also the trailer slightly shaking gave it away.

Julie's moans and Blake's groans were music to each other's ears.

After a while they were laying together on the floor, their limbs entwined.

"See Darling, I told you we'd only be five minutes" said Blake laughing at his wife's expression.

"What? it's been like half an hour, you bastard" said Julie slapping his arm which made Blake roar with laughter.

When they were dressed they walked back to the set and crew members.

Everyone looked at them, mouths open, taking in their disheveled appearance.

"Close your mouthes please people were not a codfish" Said Julie clapping her hands whilst Blake just laughed hard.


End file.
